harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Thestral
I assume this should be moved to its singular form? --Dragonclaws 10:22, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Yup. Shall do so now. Hermione1980 19:09, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) Pic I do believe there is a rather nice rendition of the Thestral on the Swedish OotP cover. Only I can't seem to find it. Thought I'd let you guys know, since the article can use some color. =] Winged horses? Let's see... Related to the pegasus, and to Abraxans?--Kirochi Invisible? In the movie Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, The first time that introduced the Thestrals, Only Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood can see those creatures, then later it was explained that the only persons could see it are those who already saw death, That's why Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom can't see those creatures because they're probably did not saw any Death yet. But later in the story, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, are now with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom used the Thestrals to go to the Ministry of Magic. This indicate that, at that time they can also see the Thestrals but there isn't scenes or mentions that they saw Death between those period of time. The fact is only the Death of Sirius Black they saw, but it was happened after they used the Thestrals. ??? :Neville can see the Thestrals as he witnessed the death of his grandfather. It states this in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix when Hagrid shows the Care of Magical Creatures class the thestrals. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny cannot see them. Harry, Luna, and Neville help them mount the thestrals. They ride them when they are still invisible to the three of them. Read the chapter when they leave for the Ministry, it explains everything. Hope I've been of help. Iluvgracie129 23:48, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks a lot Iluvgracie, probably i still don't understand that part of The Order of the Phoenix that's why i hav to ask. But now i understand it fully. Thanks again. --You-Know-Who 01:05, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::No problem. Iluvgracie129 01:07, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Ariana's Death? Since Albus Dumbledore Can see Thestrals due to Ariana's death, and since in the book it states when Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald dueled, one of them killed her. It must be right that Aberforth and Gellert can see Thestrals aswell? :The list in this article only includes people who were confirmed in the books or by JKR to have the ability to see Thestrals. JKR has stated (in an interview and on her website) that people cannot see Thestrals until they fully understand the meaning of death. So, while it's logical to assume that Aberforth and Gellert could see Thestrals from seeing Ariana die, the additional requirement of understanding death means we can only know someone can see Thestrals for sure if Rowling tells us they can directly. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 23:36, 18 April 2009 (UTC)